Un Jedi huido
by Incredible Aaron
Summary: Allen Coven es un joven Caballero Jedi que logró escapar de la orden 66 y tras un suceso extraño que lo lleva a lo que él piensa que es otra dimensión tendrá que aprender a vivir en un nuevo mundo. Lo que no se espera que tenga que volver a luchar para defender este planeta luchando codo a codo con otras personas con habilidades extrañas. Emparejamiento aún no decidido.
1. Chapter 1

_No existe emoción, sólo existe paz._

 _No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento._

 _No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad._

 _No existe caos, sólo existe armonía._

 _No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza._

Allen repetía estas palabras mientras meditaba. Gracias a esas palabras que tanto le repitieron sus antiguos maestros conseguía concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante cuando estaba meditando.

Llevaba ya 3 años en la Tierra, en secreto por supuesto. No podía arriesgarse a que la gente lo descubriera, el mundo no estaba listo para él. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba hasta que de la nada empezaron a haber monstruos verdes con una fuerza increíble, gente con trajes con los que volaban y disparaban, supersoldados de más de 80 años y que no parecían tener un día más de los 35 y dioses con martillos que atraían truenos.

Nada más llegar a la Tierra no se escondió, pensó que era su deber ayudar, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo era aquel planeta, gobiernos avariciosos, gente asustada por no entender sus habilidades… En resumen, a las pocas semanas de empezar a ayudar a la gente, dejó de hacerlo y el hecho de que empezaran a surgir nuevos héroes le daban más razones para no hacer nada. Este mundo ya tenía a sus héroes.

Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que él también fue una especie de héroe, fuera de este planeta.

Él junto a sus amigos y hermanos los Jedis. Pero todo cambió con la Orden 66 y comenzó la Gran Purga Jedi. No le quedó más remedio que huir, aunque no sabía a dónde. Pero su necesidad de sitios seguros libres del Imperio cesó cuando, estando en medio de una nebulosa, su nave empezó a dejar de funcionar. Poco después de eso la nebulosa desapareció. No entendía nada, las nebulosas no desaparecían así como así.

Y allí estaba él, en lo que supuso que era una dimensión nueva cuando ningún planeta estaba donde decían las coordenadas. Iba a donde el ordenador le decía y nunca había nada pero había planetas y soles donde no deberían estar.

Cuando llegó a la Tierra, decidió adaptarse y vivir una vida tranquila. Tenía 23 años cuando llegó y ya había visto suficiente horror para una vida. Destruyó la nave para que nadie la encontrara ni se hiciera con su tecnología ya que en la Tierra estaban mucho más atrasados tecnológicamente, ni si quiera habían salido del Sistema Solar.

Aprendió el idioma del sitio en el que aterrizó, el inglés. También vendió algunos objetos de oro que se llevó del Templo durante el ataque nocturno de los clones. Le sorprendió que le dieran tanto dinero. Varios millones de dólares, jamás pensó que le dieran para vivir tan bien.

Gracias a la educación de los Jedi, no necesitaba muchos lujos. Tenía un aspecto muy simple en verdad, pelo corto y castaño, aunque debía admitir que tenía músculo. Y como para no, para luchar en una guerra sin morir a los pocos segundos necesitaba estar en forma y más aún si luchaba contra droides de combate que no se cansaban.

Allen ya llevaba tres años en la Tierra, vivía en Nueva York, le gustaba porque era una ciudad que nunca tenía momentos aburridos. Por alguna extraña razón todos los bichos raros aparecían siempre allí.

Allen empezaba a sentirse observado, vigilado. Cada vez que salía de su apartamento podía ver al mismo coche con las ventanillas tintadas aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Además, veía perfectamente a las personas que lo seguían. A los pocos días, se hartó de tanto jueguecito y decidió enfrentarse a quienes lo estaban vigilando.

Una noche hizo su movimiento. Caminó hasta un callejón y se escondió detrás de unos cubos de basura. Una mujer entró corriendo al callejón temiendo haberlo perdido de vista.

Era pelirroja y el pelo casi le llegaba hasta las orejas.

-Mierda, Furia, lo he perdido – dijo apretando un pequeño auricular que llevaba en una oreja.

-¿Quién es Furia? – dijo Allen colocándose detrás de la mujer, la cual actúo instintivamente y le apuntó con un arma a la cabeza.

La espía no sabía qué hacer hasta que una voz por el comunicador hizo que se espabilara.

-¿Romanoff? ¿Romanoff estás ahí? – gritó Furia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir por qué me estabais siguiendo? – si no fuera por su entrenamiento, estaría muy asustado por el arma que le estaba apuntando directamente entre ceja y ceja.

-Director Furia, es él, me ha descubierto – dijo la agente hablando con alguien por el comunicador de su oído.

-¿Se ha enfrentado a ti?

-Sí, ¿órdenes?

-Supongo que es la hora. Tráelo, dile que tendrá todas las respuestas que quiera si viene a hablar conmigo.

-Mi jefe, dice que contestará a todas tus preguntas si vienes conmigo a verle.

-¿En calidad de prisionero? – preguntó Allen cruzándose de brazos.

-No, más bien de invitado – dijo la espía guardando el arma.

-Muy bien – dijo Allen, a lo que ella asintió y comenzó a andar. Necesitaba respuestas y por si la situación se complicaba, llevaba su sable láser escondido en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a la parte de detrás de un edificio donde había una especie de nave, aunque Allen dudó de que pudiera ir al espacio, supuso que sería una especie de avión.

Allen se sentó junto a la chica, que estaba pilotando el Jet.

-¿Y sigues a la gente siempre o también te mandan hacer otras cosas? – preguntó el joven Jedi buscando algo de conversación para deshacerse de su aburrimiento.

-Soy algo así como la chica para todo – dijo ella sonriéndole, aunque notó la falsedad de esa sonrisa. Allen tan solo la miró, no le dijo nada realmente, tan solo esquivó la pregunta.

-Quinjet B-592 tiene permiso para aterrizar – dijo una voz por el comunicador del jet.

Allen miró por la ventana y con cierta dificultad debido a que era de noche, pudo distinguir que donde estaban aterrizando era algo así como un portaaviones.

Aterrizaron y el Jedi la siguió hasta el puente de mando.

Allí había mucha gente en uniforme, la mayoría trabajando con un ordenador.

Pero había un hombre que tan solo estaba de pie. A Allen le sorprendió aquel parche del ojo y su gran parecido con el Maestro Windu.

-Señor Denass, un placer conocerle al fin – dijo el hombre del parche en el ojo.

-Diría lo mismo pero no sé quién es usted.

-Me llamo Nick Furia, soy el director de SHIELD, somos una organización secreta y nos dedicamos a proteger a la gente.

-¿Y por qué me seguían a mí?

-Porque sabemos que usted no es de por aquí.

-¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Allen disimulando.

-Hace tres años detectamos una nave entrando en nuestra atmósfera, cuando llegamos al sitio en el que aterrizó solo encontramos escombros en llamas – le explicaba la mujer pelirroja -. Poco después de eso apareció usted, una persona que según nuestros archivos no existía. Además también apareció un justiciero con una especie de espada de energía, aunque despareció tan rápido como apareció. ¿Me he saltado algo?

Allen estaba muy impresionado, ¿habían sabido de su existencia todo este tiempo?

-El término correcto de sable láser – dijo pensando que ya no tenía por qué seguir fingiendo - ¿Y qué queréis de mí? ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando llegué?

-Porque cuando usted llegó no sabíamos si era o no una amenaza. Sin embargo lleva tres años viviendo en el planeta y no muestra ninguna intención de mostrarse al mundo. Y en lo referente a su segunda pregunta, queríamos hacerle una oferta.

-¿Una oferta?

-Sí, nos gustaría que te unieras a SHIELD, pensamos que serías un activo muy valioso.

Cierto es que aquella oferta el atraía, Allen se aburría, necesitaba sentir que hacía algo por los demás. Pero no estaba seguro de aceptar la oferta de trabajo.

-Sobra decir que no tendría que exponerse al mundo. Su trabajo y las operaciones que realizaría serían altamente secretas – le dijo Nick Furia.

-Está bien, acepto – dijo estrechando su mano.

-Por cierto, sus poderes, ¿cómo los ha conseguido?

-Es una larga historia, tal vez en un futuro se la cuente.

-N/A: **Y eso es todo por ahora de esta nueva historia. Tengo grandes expectativas sobre esta historia. Aún no se con quién emparejar a Allen así que decidme quen os gustaría que estuviera con él. También podéis decirme cualquier consejo que se os ocurra para mejorar la historia. Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba ya varios meses trabajando para SHIELD y no era como se lo imaginaba. Se imaginó yendo en solitario a acabar con las operaciones de algunos terroristas o mafiosos. Sin embargo tan solo le asignaban misiones de protección y vigilancia. De hecho no había podido ni activar su sable láser desde que se unió a la organización y menos aún usar la Fuerza.

Se había hecho muy amigo de Clint Barton, Ojo de Halcón y de Natasha Romanoff, Viuda Negra. Ya que los tres eran los agentes que más destacaban por sus habilidades, era enviados a misiones juntos de vez en cuando.

Nick Furia le preguntó sobre el lugar del que venía y Allen, decidió contarle solo lo que era la Fuerza. Aún no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle todo lo que le pasó.

A Furia le costó creer todo lo que le dijo hasta que le mostró cómo levantaba objetos con la mente.

Allen caminaba por los pasillos del helitransportador dirigiéndose al gimnasio. Supuso que Clint y Natasha estaría allí peleando. Coulson le había pedido que les avisara sobre unas misiones que tenían que hacer.

El joven Jedi entró al gimnasio y como se esperaba los dos agentes estaban peleando en el ring. Natasha como siempre, ganó a Clint haciéndole una llave con la que le podría haber roto el brazo si hubiera apretado un poco más.

-¿Otra vez, cuántas va ya seguidas, 5? – dijo Allen riéndose mientras subía al ring para hablar con ellos.

-Muy gracioso Coven, ya me gustaría verte a ti ganándola – dijo el arquero mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-De hecho, estamos empatados 3 a 3. ¿Vienes a por la revancha? – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Otro día. Coulson me ha pedido que os diga que tenéis misiones. Clint, tú tienes que ir a Nuevo México a vigilar el proyecto Pegasus. Y Nat tú tienes que ir a Rusia, algo sobre un traficante armas, tendrás que hablar con Coulson para más detalles.

-¿Y tú qué harás? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Quedarme durmiendo en mi habitación por lo visto – dijo Allen haciendo reír a los espías.

-Entonces esta vez me toca la misión de vigilancia a mí solo – dijo Clint.

-Tranquilo Allen, ya te darán mejores misiones. ¿Cuándo salimos?

-Clint en dos horas y tú sales a medianoche.

-Muy bien iré a prepararme – dijo el arquero saliendo del gimnasio.

Y allí se quedaron Nat y Allen, solos sin decir nada, hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que finalmente Nat rompió el silencio.

-¿Te ha dicho Clint que él y Laura están pensando en tener otro bebé?

-¿Otro más?

-Sí, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? Ya sabes, sentar la cabeza con alguien, dejar todo esto.

-No lo sé, supongo que me gustaría, pero las normas de mi orden me lo prohíben – Allen solo había hablado sobre su orden a Nat y a Clint. No le contó nada sobre la Purga, tan solo les dijo que la orden ya no existía.

-¿No dijiste que tu orden había desaparecido? Podría decirse que tienes luz verde.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué hay de ti, te gustaría dejar todo esto en un futuro y comenzar una nueva vida con alguien?

-Supongo que sí, pero no creo que lo consiga – dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es complicado encontrar a alguien que comparta tus gustos siendo una asesina entrenada desde niña – bromeó Nat.

-Bueno, supongo que solo tendrás que encontrar al adecuado – le dijo Allen riendo.

-Supongo – dijo la espía.

-Bueno, ¿quieres el desempate o estas demasiado asustada como para enfrentarte a mí?

-Claro, aunque no sabía que te gustara perder.

…

-Natasha, tienes que ir a buscar al grandullón – le dijo Coulson a la pelirroja después de que se hubiera deshecho de sus captores.

-¿Stark? Ya sabes que no se fía ni un pelo de mí.

-No, yo me encargo de Stark, tú del otro grandullón.

-Oh. Una cosa, ¿al final Furia va a dejar que Allen participe en esta misión? Se está empezando a cansar de que solo le de misiones sin importancia para mantenerlo ocupado.

-Sí, Hill y yo tardamos una hora en convencerle, pero al final conseguimos que entrara en razón. ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

-Ya me encargo yo, se lo diré cuando vuelva con Banner.

…

Allen estaba tumbado en la cama. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber ido con Clint, tal vez si hubiera ido ahora mismo Loki no lo estaría controlando. Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante – la puerta se abrió y entró Natasha, que lo saludó.

-¿Has conseguido traer a Banner? – le preguntó Allen.

-Sí, pero no estoy aquí por eso.

-¿Y qué pasa entonces? – preguntó el caballero Jedi sentándose en la cama.

-Furia te incluye en esta misión, para que nos ayudes con Loki, dice que serás de ayuda.

A Natasha le hizo mucha gracia la cara que puso Allen intentando disimular lo feliz que estaba por tener una buena misión al fin.

-Perfecto, perfecto. ¿Vamos al puente? – preguntó levantándose.

-Claro, vamos.

Ambos fueron al puente donde Bruce Banner y Steve Rogers esperaba sentados a la mesa. Al verlos, Allen se fue a presentarse.

-Capitán Rogers, Doctor Banner, es un placer conocerlos, soy el agente Allen Coven.

Ambos le estrecharon la mano.

-¿Trabajará con nosotros a partir de ahora? – preguntó el Capitán Rogers.

-El agente Coven tiene unas habilidades muy especiales capitán. Seguro que encuentra su ayuda muy útil – dijo Furia, que acababa de entrar en la sala- Caballeros – dijo saludando a todos los presentes.

Steve se acercó a él y le dio diez dólares, cuando los cogió el director de SHIELD sonrió.

-Doctor Banner, gracias por venir – dijo extendiéndole la mano al científico.

-Gracias por pedírmelo correctamente – le dijo Banner mientras le dio un apretón de manos – Diga, ¿cuánto voy a quedarme?

-En cuanto consigamos el Tesseracto será libre de irse – aunque Banner no pareció muy convencido con esas palabras, Allen sintió la verdad en ellas.

-¿Y en qué punto está? – preguntó y Furia le dio paso a Coulson para hablar.

-Comprobamos todas las cámaras modo inalámbricas accesibles: móviles, portátiles… Si está conectado a un satélite nos hace de ojos y oídos.

-Y no los encontraremos a tiempo – dijo Romanoff, que estaba mirando un archivo sobre Clint.

-¿A cuántos espectrómetros tienen acceso?

-¿Cuántos hay? – le contestó Furia, que no parecía tener ni idea de lo que era un espectrómetro.

-Llame a los laboratorios. Que suban los espectrómetros a los tejados calibrado para los rayos gamma. Al menos, descartaremos unos cuantos sitios. ¿Puedo trabajar en algún lugar?

-Agente Romanoff, acompañe al Doctor Banner a su laboratorio – le ordenó Furia.

-Le va a encantar, está lleno de juguetes - dijo la pelirroja.

 **-N/A: Segundo episodio! Decidme que os parece.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Agente Coven – le dijo Steve, que se le había acercado para hablar.

-Capitán Rogers.

-¿Puedo preguntarle cuáles son esas habilidades suyas?

-Bueno, en resumen, tengo una espada hecha de una especie de energía que quema todo lo que toca más o menos y puedo mover cosas con la mente por así decirlo.

-¿Mueve cosas con la mente? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Uso algo llamado la Fuerza, se podría definir como una especie de campo de energía creado por todas las cosas vivientes. Nos rodea, nos penetra, y mantiene unida la Galaxia unida, aunque realmente es imposible saber al cien por cien lo que es. Aprendí a controlarla de pequeño, mi orden me enseñó.

-¿Su orden? ¿Cómo es que no he oído hablar de una orden así? Aun habiendo estado dormido 70 años, alguien me lo habría contado.

-Es que yo no soy de la Tierra. Vine aquí hace tres años.

-¿Pero usted es humano no? – preguntó el Capitán América muy sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no de la Tierra.

Pasaron un par de horas y como no tenían ninguna noticia de Loki o del Tesseracto, Allen se fue a su habitación a meditar. Estuvo varias horas meditando cuando Nat entró en su cuarto.

-Loki ha sido visto en Stuttgart, Alemania. Ponte ese traje del que me hablaste el otro día, pero date prisa, tenemos que irnos ya.

Allen se levantó. Fue hacia su armario y sacó de un baúl un traje que se había hecho el mismo.

(El traje es el mismo que sale en el juego Star Wars El Poder de la Fuerza 2, el traje se llama "equipo de combate en arena")

-¿Ese es tu traje? – le preguntó la espía pelirroja cuando Allen salió de su habitación, ella le estaba esperando en el pasillo y se sorprendió mucho cuando le vio vestido de esa forma. Se podía ver su sorpresa cuando levantó una ceja y le echó una buena mirada a su extraña ropa.

-¿No te gusta? Lo he hecho yo mismo.

-No te queda mal – dijo ella sonriendo de forma burlona y dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el Quinjet. Él la siguió y cuando llegaron el Capitán Rogers ya estaba allí esperándoles. El capitán también iba con su uniforme.

-Me gusta su uniforme – le dijo Steve cuando lo vio llegar.

-Gracias capitán, el suyo también está bien – y entonces se giró para mirar a Natasha, que estaba aguantando una pequeña risa - ¿Ves cómo a la gente le gusta?

-Claro, a un hombre de 90 años, de los cuales 70 los ha pasado congelados en hielo le gusta tu forma de vestir, siéntete orgullos compañero – dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro y se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.

-Ya ya, muy graciosa.

Estuvieron volando un buen rato y cuando al fin llegaron a Stuttgart vieron que Loki había hecho rehenes y parecía que estaba a punto de ejecutar a un anciano.

Justo entonces el Capitán saltó de la nave para llegar justo a tiempo y para el disparo de Loki, haciendo que rebotara y diera en Loki, tirándolo al suelo.

-Verás la última vez que estuve en Alemania y vi a un hombre imponerse sobre todos los demás, acabamos discrepando – justo entonces Allen saltó de la nave y aterrizó junto a Steve.

-Oh, el soldado, el hombre sin tiempo.

-A ti se te acaba.

-Loki, suelta el arma – dijo Natasha por el megáfono del Quinjet mientras le apuntaba con una ametralladora.

Entonces Loki disparó a la nave, que por suerte esquivó el disparo.

El Capitán le lanzó su escudo y entonces comenzó la pelea. Los civiles salieron corriendo de allí mientras ellos dos peleaban con el Dios de las Mentiras.

Entre los dos, apenas conseguían darle, aunque la peor parte se la llevó el capitán ya que Allen conseguía esquivar todos los golpes que Loki le lanzaba, con ayuda de la Fuerza por supuesto.

De repente empezó a sonar una canción de AC/DC, "Shoot To Thrill". Y a quien Allen reconoció fácilmente como Tony Stark, que llegaba volando, golpeó a Loki y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Para después apuntarlo con gran parte de sus armas.

-Da un paso más "papá de Bambi" - a lo que Loki se rindió – Bien jugado.

-Señor Stark – el capitán y Allen le saludaron.

-Capitán, espadachín – aunque Allen no había activado su sable láser, supuso que Stark le llamó así porque le reconoció de hace 3 años, cuando hizo de héroes algunas semanas.

De nuevo en el Quinjet. Los cuatro llevaban a Loki prisionero al helitransportador cuando de repente se desató una especie de tormenta eléctrica. De la cual Loki parecía algo asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asustan los relámpagos? – le dijo Steve.

-No me gusta lo que viene a continuación. – después de decir eso sintieron como si algo se subiera justo encima de la nave.

Allen se preparó para la pelea. Stark bajó la rampa del Quinjet.

-¿Qué hace? – le dijo Allen pero el multimillonario no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que un hombre rubio con el pelo hasta los hombros entró por la rampa y al ver que Tony levantó su mano para dispararle le golpeó con su martillo lanzándolo hasta la otra punta de la nave.

El hombre agarró a Loki y saltó de la nave.

-¿Otro Asgardiano? – preguntó Natasha desde el asiento del piloto.

-¿Este es amigo? – preguntó Steve.

-No importa, tanto si libera a Loki como si lo mata perderemos el Tesseracto – dijo Stark yendo hacia la rampa.

-Espera Stark, necesitamos un plan de ataque – le dijo el joven Jedi.

-Yo tengo un plan, atacar – y después de decir eso salió volando de la nave.

-Yo me sentaría capitán – dijo Natasha al ver que Steve cogía un paracaídas y se lo ponía – Ellos provienen de las leyendas, son dioses.

-Solo hay un dios señora y seguro que no viste así – y tras decir eso saltó de la nave.

-¿Tú no vas? – le preguntó a Allen al ver que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-No es necesario, busca algún sitio cercano en el que aterrizar y los esperaremos.

Cuando Natasha aterrizó estuvieron en un silencio muy incómodo mientras esperaban. Allen sintió la preocupación de Natasha por Barton.

-No te preocupes por Barton, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en él? – preguntó la espía.

-Se podría decir que me resultas muy fácil de leer Natasha Romanoff – le dijo él sonriendo.

-Pues debes de ser el único que piensa eso – Natalia estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Cómo una persona cómo él había sido capaz de saber lo que sentía una asesina entrenada para ocultarlo?

Finalmente Stark y Rogers aparecieron, con Loki esposado y con Thor a su lado.

-Vámonos ya – le dijo Allen.

Una vez encerraron a Loki en una cárcel que por lo que parecía se había construido para Hulk, se reunieron todos en el puente de mando.

-Se le acaba cogiendo cariño – dijo Banner en broma.

-Thor, ¿cuáles son sus planes? – preguntó Steve.

-Tiene un ejército llamado los Chitauri, no son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido, va a comandarlos contra este planeta. Ellos le conseguirán la Tierra, supongo que a cambio del Tesseracto.

-Un ejército, del espacio exterior – dijo Steve sorprendido.

-Así que estás construyendo otro portal, para eso necesita a Erik Selvig – dijo Banner.

-¿Selvig?

-Es un astrofísico.

-Es un amigo – dijo Thor.

-Loki le tiene sometido bajo un hechizo, con uno de los nuestros – dijo Allen.

-¿Por qué Loki se ha dejado coger? No podrá dirigir un ejército desde aquí.

-No debemos centrarnos en Loki, el cerebro de ese tío es una jaula de grillos. Huele a chiflado a kilómetros – dijo Banner.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Loki habrá perdido la razón, pero es de Asgard y es mi hermano – dijo Thor.

-Ha matado a 80 personas en dos días – dijo Natasha.

-Es adoptado.

-Creo que la clave es la mecánica, el iridio, ¿para qué necesitan el iridio? – dijo Banner.

-Es un agente estabilizador –dijo Stark, que acababa de entrar en la sala junto con Coulson -. O sea que el portal no se desmoronará cómo ocurrió en SHIELD. Sin resentimientos guaperas, menudo brazo tienes- le dijo a Thor dándole un golpecito en el brazo.- También significa que el portal puede mantenerse tanto tiempo abierto como Loki quiera.

Entonces Tony se puso en el sitio en el que solía estar Furia y empezó a hacer el tonto y a tocarlo todo.

-¿Cómo consigue Furia ver esto?

-Se vuelve – le dijo Hill.

-Es agotador. El resto de materias primas el agente Barton puede conseguirlas fácilmente. El componente principal es una fuente de alimentación de alta densidad de energía, algo que lo arranque.

-¿Desde cuándo es usted un experto en termo física nuclear? – le preguntó Hill.

-Desde anoche, el paquete, las notas de Selvig, ¿soy el único que ha hecho los deberes?

-¿Loki necesita alguna fuente en particular?- preguntó Steve.

-Tendría que calentar el cubo a 120 millones de kelvins solo para romper la barrera del cubo – dijo Banner.

-A menos que Selvig sepa cómo estabilizar el efecto túnel cuántico.

-Si es así podría conseguir la fusión de iones pesado en cualquier reactor del planeta.

-Por fin, alguien que habla mi idioma.

-¿Eso acaba de pasar? – dijo Steve.

-Un placer conocerle doctor Banner. Su trabajo sobre las colisiones de los antielectrones no tiene parangón y me apasiona su descontrol para transformarse en un monstruo grande y verde- dijo Stark estrechándole la mano al doctor.

-Gracias – dijo Banner, sin saber qué decir.

-El doctor Banner sólo está aquí para rastrear el cubo – dijo Furia, que acababa de entrar en la sala. -. Espero su colaboración.

-Yo empezaría por ese bastón, quizá sea mágico pero funciona como un arma de HYDRA – dijo el Capitán Rogers.

En cierto modo no se equivocaba, Allen sentía cómo la Fuerza estaba muy presente en la gema del bastón.

-Yo eso no lo sé, pero recibe la energía del cubo – dijo Furia – Quiero saber cómo lo ha usado Loki para convertir a dos de los hombres más listos que conozco en sus monos de feria.

-¿Monos? – Preguntó Thor cuando oyó aquella metáfora – No entiendo nada.

-Yo si – dijo Steve algo ilusionado –. Yo he entendido esa referencia.

-¿Jugamos Doctor? – le preguntó Stark a Banner y ambos salieron hacia el laboratorio.

Allen entonces decidió ir a interrogar a Loki, quizás podría sacarle algo. Cuando salió del puente de mando y se dirigió hacia la prisión de Loki, Natasha le alcanzó.

-¿Tú también vas a interrogarle?- le dijo cuando llegó hasta donde estaba él.

-Lo intentaré ¿Tú también vienes?

La espía pelirroja asintió así que ambos fueron hasta su celda.

-Hay pocos que puedan pillarme desprevenido – dijo Loki cuando se dio cuenta de que Romanoff estaba de pie, quieta frente a su celda. Allen decidió permanecer en la sombra, la interrogación era más una cosa de Natasha.

-Pero sabías que vendría – dijo ella.

-Después de todas las torturas que Furia pueda preparar, tú aparecerías como una amiga, como un bálsamo y yo cooperaría.

-Dime qué le has hecho al agente Barton.

-Digamos que he expandido su mente.

-¿Y cuándo hayas ganado? ¿Cuándo ya seas el rey de la montaña? ¿Qué pasará con su mente?

-Oh… ¿esto es amor agente Romanoff?

-El amor es de niños, yo estoy en deuda con él.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí agente Coven? – Allen salió de las sombras, no tenía sentido quedarse más ahí si ya le habían descubierto.

-Dime dónde está el cubo.

-Ya le dije a Furia que no sé dónde está. ¿Es que no me creen?

-Eres el dios de la mentira Loki, no pienses que somos estúpidos.

-Por supuesto que no, después de todo, eres un Jedi, guardianes de la paz y de la sabiduría de toda una galaxia.

-¿Barton te lo ha contado?

-Sí, pero realmente no era necesario. ¿Realmente piensas que estás en otra dimensión? – esto cogió por sorpresa a Allen, ¿qué insinuaba? – tan solo estás muy lejos de tu galaxia. He conocido a gente y me han hablado de tu pequeña orden. Sobre cómo creció y sobre cómo cayó.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de mí?

-No te preocupes, nadie vendrá a por ti, de momento. Aún no saben cómo viajar una distancia tan grande, pero pronto lo descubrirán y cuando eso pase, verás cómo este planeta arderá a manos de… ¿cómo se llamaba, Vader? – eso si eran malas noticias. Darth Vader, el Lord Sith que apareció de repente justo después de la orden 66 y se dedicó a cazar a los Jedis que habían sobrevivido por toda la galaxia. -Era cuestión de tiempo que viniera, al fin y al cabo, no eres lo único que hay en este planeta que interesa a ese hombre.

-Eres un monstruo – le dijo la agente Romanoff fingiendo estar afectada por las palabras de Loki. Allen aún seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Loki. ¿Vader vendría? ¿Qué más quería de la Tierra?

-No… el monstruo es vuestro – dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Claro, Banner. Ese es tu plan.

-¿Qué?

-Loki pretende desatar a Hulk, mantened a Banner en el laboratorio, yo voy para allá y enviad a Thor – dijo avisando por radio -. Gracias, por tu colaboración.

Y sin que Loki pudiera salir de su confusión Natasha y Allen se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio.

 **-N/A: Esto es todo. Sé que este capítulo ha sido más largo, pero quiero llegar lo antes posible al final de la primera película porque ya tengo más o menos lo que voy a hacer entre las dos películas de los vengadores para darle más emoción al fic.**

 **Decidme qué os parece y cualquier consejo que tengáis. Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio se encontraron a Thor y los tres entraron.

-¿Ustedes sabían de esto? – preguntó Banner cuando entraron, Allen vio que en la pantalla habían unos planos de unas armas.

-¿Está pensando en retirarse de este entorno doctor? – le dijo Natasha.

-Estaba en Calcuta, ya estaba muy retirado.

-Loki le está manipulando.

-¿Y usted que está haciendo?

-Usted no vino aquí porque yo le convenciera.

-No pienso irme porque usted se haya puesto quisquillosa. Me gustaría saber por qué SHIELD está usando el Tesseracto para fabricar armas de destrucción masiva – dijo señalando a los planos que estaban en pantalla.

-La culpa es suya – dijo Nick Furia, señalando a Thor y a Allen.

-¿Mía? – dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Hace tres años la Tierra recibió un visitante de otro planeta que no sólo tenía un arma a la que no podíamos hacer frente y poderes que no podíamos explicar, sino que también nos aseguró que no era el único. Hace un año llegó otro visitante que tuvo un enfrentamiento que arrasó un pueblo. Descubrimos que no sólo no estamos solos sino que somos cómicamente inferiores en potencia de fuego.

-Mi pueblo solo quiere la paz con vuestro planeta – le dijo el Asgardiano.

-Pero no sois los únicos ahí fuera. ¿Y si vienen 50, 100 o 200 persona como el agente Coven con ideales no tan pacíficos? ¿Cómo nos podremos defender?

-Créame eso es imposible – le aseguró Allen, de hecho no mentía, solo vendría 1, aunque con un ejército que ha conquistado toda una galaxia. Decidió no decir nada sobre lo de Vader, no sabía si Loki decía la verdad. Necesitaba más pruebas, aunque no sabía cómo conseguirlas.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Banner.

-Porque están todos muertos.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos. No se esperaban esa clase de respuesta.

-¿Fue usted? –preguntó Furia.

-Por supuesto que no. Veréis… En mi galaxia había una guerra. La República contra la Federación de Comercio. Los Jedis apoyábamos a la República y cuando comenzó la guerra, usamos clones cómo soldados. En resumen, resultó ser que el líder de la República era en realidad un Lord Sith, una especie de gran enemigo de los Jedis que creíamos extinto. Una noche su aprendiz entró con toda una legión de soldados y mataron a todos. Incluso a los niños. Yo pude escapar, lo último que oí es que los Jedis que estaban en otros planetas también habían muerto.

-No nos dijiste nada – le dijo Romanoff.

-No es lo típico que se cuenta durante la cena – dijo Allen.

-Siento mucho oírlo pero aun así, el mundo se está llenando de gente que no tiene rival, que no se puede controlar – dijo Furia.

-¿Igual que controlaron el cubo? – dijo Steve de forma acusativa.

-Vuestro trabajo con el cubo ha traído a Loki y a sus aliados hasta aquí, es una señal para todos los reinos de que la Tierra está preparada para una forma de guerra superior. – le dijo Thor.

-Nos habéis obligado a actuar, a buscar una forma…

-Disuasoria nuclear – lo interrumpió Stark-. Porque eso siempre calma las cosas en seguida.

-Recuérdeme otra vez cómo amasó otra vez su fortuna Stark.

Todos empezaron a discutir pero Allen ya no les escuchaba. El joven caballero Jedi estaba sintiendo algo. ¿Un peligro? Era como si la Fuerza lo estuviera guiando hacia el cetro.

Cuando quiso volver a la conversación vio que el Doctor Banner tenía el cetro en la mano y el Capitán América le había ordenado que lo bajara.

Justo entonces hubo un pitido que venía de uno de los ordenadores.

-Lo siento chicos, al final os vais a quedar sin ver mi numerito – dijo Banner dejando el cetro en la mesa.

-¿Habéis encontrado el Tesseracto? El Tesseracto pertenece a Asgard, ningún humano lo puede controlar – dijo Thor.

-No irás solo – dijo Rogers agarrando del brazo a Tony, que se estaba yendo a ponerse la armadura.

-¿Me lo impedirás?

-Ponte el traje y veremos.

-No me asusta pegar a un vejestorio.

-Ponte el traje.

Justo entonces hubo una explosión y todos cayeron al suelo. Banner y Romanoff salieron despedidos por la ventana, cayendo a un nivel inferior, en la sala de máquinas.

-Ponte el traje – dijo Steve ayudando a Tony a levantarse.

-Sí, vale.

-Detonación externa. El motor número tres se ha parado. Alguien tiene que salir fuera y arreglar ese motor.

-Stark, ¿ha oído eso?

-Allá voy.

-Coulson, inicien confinamiento defensivo en la sección de detención y luego vaya a la armería.

Allen siguió a Furia hasta el puente de mando. Todo era un caos. Por lo que oía por el comunicador, Stark intentaba arrancar el motor y el Capitán estaba peleando con unos pocos de los atacantes. Romanoff había conseguido huir de Banner, quien se había transformado en Hulk y ahora estaba en el hangar peleando con Thor.

-¡Granada! – oyó de repente que Hill gritaba y una pequeña explosión abatió a unos pocos agentes. Unos hombres con uniforme de SHIELD aparecieron con la puerta y empezaron a dispararles pero en seguida Allen los atacó con su sable láser abatiéndolos.

-Señor, Hulk va a hacer pedazos todo esto – dijo Hill.

-Llame su atención.

-Escolta 6-0 diríjase al objetivo y abra fuego. Mantenga las distancias, el objetivo es muy peligroso.

Allen seguía peleando con los atacantes cuando oyó a Furia, que le dijo que fuera a asegurar a Loki.

Allen bajó corriendo a la celda de Loki, pero cuando llegó ya se había ido, la celda había caído y Coulson estaba sentado en el suelo, desangrándose.

-Phil Phil – dijo Allen arrodillándose frente a su compañero caído -. Escúchame, lo ha hecho bien pero ahora necesito que me mire en todo momento ¿vale?

-Tranquilo Allen – le dijo con dificultad -. Está bien.

Justo en ese momento llegaba Furia. El Jedi se apartó para dejar que se despidiera de su amigo.

Allen se fue hacia su cuarto mientras oía a Furia por el comunicador dando la noticia a todos de que Coulson había muerto. No era la primera vez que Allen perdía a un amigo, había perdido a muchos ya pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

De camino a su habitación se encontró con Natasha.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó ella cuando casi se chocan al cruzar una esquina.

-A mi habitación, ¿tu?

-Voy a ver a Clint.

-¿Clint está aquí? ¿Cómo?

-Le golpee en la cabeza y parece que se deshizo el hechizo de Loki. ¿Vienes?

-No, necesito pensar, estar solo.

-Allen, eso que dijo Loki…

-Cuando todo esto acabe, te contaré lo que sé. Pero no se lo digas a nadie más – a lo que ella asintió.

Ambos siguieron sus caminos y Allen se sentó en el suelo de su habitación. Necesitaba meditar, siempre lo hacía cuando perdía a un amigo, le ayudaba a no sentirse furioso y en cierto modo, no caer en el lado oscuro. Después de la Gran Purga Jedi estuvo casi dos días enteros meditando pero ni así podía escaparse del dolor y la tristeza que sintió.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo meditando pero dejó de hacerlo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Hemos encontrado a Loki – le dijo Steve Rogers - ¿Vienes?

-Por supuesto-le dijo Allen levantándose y cogiendo su sable láser.

Cuando subió al Quinjet Natasha y Clint ya estaban ahí esperándoles.

-Me alegro de verte tío – le dijo Clint estrechándole la mano.

-Y yo, ¿seguro que puedes hacer esto?

-Créeme, estoy listo.

-Vamos a Nueva York. Loki piensa activar ahí el portal – les explicó Steve mientras Natasha despegaba el Quinjet.

Cuando llegaron vieron una especie de columna de energía que iba hacia el cielo desde la Torre Stark. Y justo arriba del todo ahí estaba, el portal. De repente una cantidad increíble de pequeñas naves comenzaron a entrar junto con una especie de babosa gigante con coraza y que volaba. Definitivamente Allen no se esperaba algo así. Vieron que unos cuantos seguían a Tony y dispararon, destruyendo a unos pocos.

Fueron hacia la Torre Stark y vieron a Thor peleando con Loki. Dispararon a Loki pero él hizo lo mismo con el cetro y les dio en uno de los motores, haciendo que cayeran. Cuando salieron de lo que quedaba de la nave, los cuatro fueron hacia una carretera en la que parecía que gran parte de los Chitauri se estaban concentrando.

En seguida empezaron a pelear, por muchos Chitauri que mataran seguían apareciendo. El Capitán se fue, para poder asegurar a los civiles que aún había por las calles. Y ahí estaban Clint, Natasha y él, peleando contra aquellos bichos. Estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el Capitán Rogers llegó y justo después Thor, acabando con los que quedaban en la carretera con sus rayos. Empezaron a hablar sobre qué hacer cuando oyeron una moto. Se giraron y vieron que era Banner.

-Vaya, este escenario es… horroroso.

-Los he visto peores – le dijo Natasha.

-Lo siento.

-No, nos… vendría bien uno peor.

Justo entonces Stark les avisó de que les iba a cercar algo de una fiesta. Allen no lo entendió hasta que lo vio girar la esquina, seguido de aquel bicho gigante.

Entonces Banner se transformó en Hulk y lo paró de un puñetazo, aunque Allen tuvo que usar la Fuerza y empujar la cola de aquel bicho para que no les aplastara.

Entonces todos formaron en círculo. Con los Chitauri colgados de los edificios mirándoles y gritándoles y con Hulk haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Intentan intimidarnos? – bromeó Allen.

Aunque la emoción no les duró mucho ya que por el portal entraron muchos más de esos bichos. Nada de lo que hicieran iba a funcionar si no cerraban el portal.

-Ahora escuchad, hasta que cerremos el portal la contención es prioritaria. Barton, te quiero en ese tejado, controla a los grupos y a los solitarios. Stark, tu defiende el perímetro, todo lo que se acerque hazlo retroceder o hazlo añicos.

-¿Me llevas? – le preguntó Clint al multimillonario.

-Vale, agárrate bien Légolas – dijo mientras lo agarraba y salía volando.

-Thor, tu obstaculiza ese portal, ralentízalos, lánzales los rayos que tu controlas – Thor asintió y también se fue volando. – Allen, Natasha y yo nos quedaremos en tierra, mantendremos la lucha y Hulk… aplasta – al oír eso Hulk sonrió y saltó increíblemente alto y empezó a machacar a algunos que había colgados de los edificios.

Siguieron luchando quién sabe cuánto tiempo cuando oyó que Natasha y Steve estaban hablando.

-Para subir necesitas un transporte – decía él.

-Ya tengo uno, pero necesito impulso – dijo mirando a Allen.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó el caballero Jedi.

-Sí, será divertido – así que Allen usó la Fuerza para elevarla, vio cómo se agarraba a una de esas naves.

Justo entonces Allen vio a unas personas a las que unos Chitauri obligaban a entrar en una tienda.

-¿Puedes mantenerlos a raya? – le preguntó al Capitán América.

-Sí, ¿ya te vas? – bromeó Steve.

-Tienen a unos cuantos rehenes retenidos en esa tienda de allí.

-Ve, yo me encargo de esto – dijo Rogers, saliendo de detrás del coche para atacar a los Chitauri que quedaban en esa zona.

Allen corrió hacia la tienda, parándose justo antes de que se le viera desde el escaparate. Vio que había dos alienígenas vigilando por el escaparate y cuatro más con los rehenes, parecía que iban a ejecutarlos. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Saltó a través de la ventana golpeando a uno de los que vigilaban la ventana y nada más tocar el suelo empujó al otro con la Fuerza golpeándolo contra la pared de la tienda. Rápidamente activó su sable láser, intentaba ir lo más rápido posible, no podía arriesgarse, si tardaba demasiado podrían matar a algún rehén. Uno de los Chitauri le disparó pero pudo parar fácilmente el disparo con la espada para después golpear en la cabeza al que le había disparado con una patada.

Después saltó por encima a los rehenes, que estaban arrodillados en el centro de la tienda. Atravesó con la espada a uno de los Chitauri que quedaban y luego atacó al que estaba a su lado. Ya solo quedaba uno, un grito hizo que se diera la vuelta, uno de los Chitauri había cogido a una chica y la estaba apuntando con su arma a la vez que la usaba de escudo.

Veía cómo todos los rehenes miraban la escena asustados y a la chica, que lloraba aterrorizada. Allen no tenía muchas opciones, hasta que se acordó de un truco con la Fuerza, aunque no era aprobado por los Jedi, no tenía más opciones.

Levantó la mano, concentrándose en la Fuerza y empezó a cerrarla. Justo en ese momento oía ruidos extraños que venía de detrás de la chica, era como el sonido que hace un animal que no podía respirar. Cuando el Chitauri cayó al suelo muerto, Allen supo que había funcionado, había conseguido estrangularlo con la Fuerza.

-Escondeos, no salgáis a las calles, es peligroso.

Allen se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda cuando la chica le habló.

-Gracias – le dijo, era evidente que seguía asustada - ¿Quién eres?

¿Quién era? No tenía intención de dar su nombre verdadero, sabía que realmente no importaba ya que ya le había visto la cara, pero al menos no sabrían su nombre. Entonces se acordó de un nombre, el de uno de los Jedi más poderosos de toda la historia de la orden y de quien pudo enfrentarse a los Sith en su propia tierra y que luego los lideró hacía mucho tiempo ya.

-Soy Revan – dijo sin darse la vuelta para justo después salir de la tienda.

-Puedo cerrarlo, ¿alguien me recibe? – Dijo Natasha por el transmisor – Puedo cerrar el portal.

-¡Hazlo! – dijo Steve.

-No espera – interrumpió Stark.

-Stark nos siguen invadiendo.

-Se acerca un misil nuclear, va a estallar en menos de un minuto. Y sé dónde voy a colocarlo.

-Stark, no podrás sobrevivir – dijo Allen.

-Guarda el resto para el ascenso sonrisas.

Entonces Allen lo vio, todos lo vieron, Iron Man, con la bomba por encima de la cabeza, volando hacia el portal. Seguía subiendo y nada. Stark entró en el portal y solo hubo silencio, nadie habló. De repente todos los Chitauri cayeron y aquellos bichos voladores se estrellaron en el suelo. Sin embargo Stark no aparecía.

-Ciérralo – dijo Steve, Allen pudo notar la tristeza en sus palabras.

Segundos después el portal se cerró pero en ese mismo instante Stark apareció, en caída libre. En cuanto entró a la altura de los edificios Allen vio cómo una gran masa verde lo cogía en el aire, protegiéndolo de la caída y dejándolo en la misma carretera en la que habían estado peleando minutos antes.

Todos se reunieron en la Torre Stark para hacer prisionero a Loki, al fin había acabado todo.

…

Al día siguiente, fueron todos a Central Park, SHIELD había acordonado una zona para ellos. Habían ido a despedirse de Thor, que volvía a Asgard, junto con Loki y el Tesseracto. Todos se despidieron del dios del trueno y una vez se fue Steve habló.

-¿Qué haréis ahora?

-Yo me iré con Tony, tenemos unos cuantos proyectos en los que trabajar – dijo Bruce cogiendo la bolsa que le daba Natasha, en la que estaban sus cosas.

-Nat y yo volveremos a SHIELD, aún hay trabajo que hacer – dijo Clint.

-¿Y tú? – Dijo Steve mirando a Allen -¿Te quedarás con SHIELD?

-No, Loki dijo que yo no era lo único que Vader quería en este planeta. Debo averiguar qué hay tan importante como para que Vader venga hasta aquí.

-Sabes que podría estar mintiendo – le dijo Stark.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que asegurarme. No os preocupéis, vendré cuando necesitéis ayuda – dijo Allen, lanzándole a Steve un comunicador que conectaba directamente con el suyo.

-Suerte – le dijo Natasha, a lo que él simplemente asintió.

Se subió al coche que SHIELD le había dado y comenzó su búsqueda de respuestas.

 **-N/A: Y este es el final de la primera película! Ya estoy escribiendo la historia, por llamarlo de alguna forma, que voy a hacer hasta que llegue a los vengadores 2 la era de Ultrón.**

 **Espero que os guste y como siempre dejadme vuestras opiniones y consejos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado ya un año desde que Allen comenzó su búsqueda, la cual le había llevado por sitios como las ruinas Mayas de Yucatán hasta las pirámides de Egipto, pero nada.

Había estado basando su búsqueda en rumores que oía cuando visitaba a algunas tribus. Si en algún momento le decían algo que se pareciera lo más mínimo a la Fuerza, él iba hacia allí, aunque nunca encontraba nada ni sentía la Fuerza por ningún lado.

Estaba saliendo ahora de una tribu localizada en el desierto del Sáhara, la cual le había contado historias de una cueva en la que la gente se volvía loca cuando entraban. Allen no sabía qué pensar de eso. En cierto modo le recordaba a las historias que había oído de la Cueva del Mal de Dagobah, un lugar corrompido por las fuerzas del lado oscuro.

Allen se adentró en el desierto, llevaba una especie de pañuelo, que le tapaba toda la cabeza, de forma que solo se le veían lo ojos.

Caminó durante dos días enteros, en la dirección que le dijo la gente de aquella tribu. Le dijeron que cuando llegara a un gran cañón, bajar y buscara en las paredes un agujero, por el cual podría entrar a la cueva que, según ellos, estaba habitada por demonios.

Cuando al fin encontró el cañón, sintió una fuerte presencia del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, bajo el nivel del suelo. Bajó toda la pared del cañón con cierta dificultad, ya estaba cansado de esta búsqueda. Estuvo un rato buscando pero finalmente encontró la entrada a la cueva.

Cuando entró, dejo de sentir el calor del desierto y un gran frío inundó todo su cuerpo. Continuo por la cueva, la cual bajaba cada vez más y más. Finalmente llegó a una zona amplia y completamente horizontal. Parecía que había llegado al final de la cueva.

Vio que había una especie de pintadas en la pared del fondo de la cueva. Parecía un mapa de la Tierra, con distintos puntos, 8 en concreto. ¿Serían templos Sith? Sacó su móvil y le hizo una foto a la pared.

Sentía un gran mal en aquel lugar, tenía que salir de allí ya. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el túnel por el que había llegado hasta allí ya no estaba. Miró a su alrededor y cuando se giró para ver el mapa, ya no estaba y había sido sustituido por un túnel. ¿Acaso era todo eso un truco Sith? ¿Estaba la Fuerza poniéndole a prueba?

Comenzó a caminar por aquel nuevo túnel, no es como si tuviera muchas más opciones. A cada paso que daba sentía cómo el túnel se congelaba más y más. Cuando giró una esquina, se quedó inmóvil. Allí frente a él, estaban sus amigos. No los Vengadores, sino los Jedi del templo, los que vio morir.

-Nos dejaste morir – dijeron todos al unísono, todos tenían heridas, ya fueran de una espada láser o de un bláster.

-¿Por qué no hiciste más? – Dijeron a la vez - ¿Por qué huiste? – dijeron esta vez gritando tan fuerte que Allen perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al frío suelo de roca, mientras se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos y bajando la cabeza.

Pero ya daba igual. Las voces estaban dentro de su cabeza.

Comenzó a gritar, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, intentó levantarse pero las voces, que cada vez gritaban más alto, comenzaban a producirle horribles jaquecas y no podía mantener el equilibrio. Volvió sobre sus pasos como pudo, apoyándose en las paredes y en algunos momentos incluso arrastrándose.

Finalmente salió de la cueva y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Cuando se despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Por suerte, las voces ya se habían callado, ya no estaban en su cabeza. Se levantó y sacó su móvil para mirar el mapa que había fotografiado, no tenía tiempo que perder.

…

Llevaba ya dos años viajando por todo el mundo, buscando en los puntos que había en el mapa de aquella cueva de África pero siempre que llegaba a algún punto, la cueva que había marcada en el mapa estaba destruida o simplemente vacía. Ya solo le quedaba un último punto, que estaba localizado al norte de Grecia, en la isla de Samotracia. Aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar aquello que tanto quería Vader.

La isla era verdaderamente pequeña, de hecho básicamente consistía en una gran montaña. Allen supuso que la entrada estaría en lo alto de la montaña, nunca estaba en un sitio fácil de llegar. Así que esta vez decidió comenzar a buscar por arriba en vez de por abajo.

No llegó a subir a la cima ya que mientras subía vio una especie de pared lisa. Parecía artificial, Allen se acercó a lo que parecía una puerta. Sentía una gran presencia de la Fuerza en ese lugar, sentía que le estaba llamando. Allen tocó esa pared con la palma de la mano y de repente hubo un gran temblor al tiempo que aquella pared se levantaba, dejando ver una oscura y fría cueva que bajaba la montaña. Entró, temiéndose lo peor y recitando en su mente el código Jedi una y otra vez, necesitaba calmarse.

Estuvo caminando por el túnel varios minutos hasta que vio que el túnel se acababa dejando ver un espacio inmensamente grande, que Allen supuso que era el interior de toda la montaña. Llegó al final del túnel y vio aquella ciudadela, no, no era ninguna ciudadela, era un templo. Un templo Sith. Justo en el centro de todo aquí complejo había un edificio, con columnas negras y símbolos de color rojo que Allen no reconocía. Bajó la escalera que iba del túnel hasta la calle principal, por la cual Allen siguió caminando, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Había restos de cadáveres, descompuestos por el tiempo y por todos los edificios que había junto a aquella calle principal había marcas de sables. La mayoría de los cadáveres tenían empuñaduras de sables láser en las manos o junto a ellos. Parece que aquí hubo una gran batalla- pensó aquel que una vez fue un Jedi.

Durante ese viaje había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre su pasado y se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que ya no era ningún Jedi, ya no había ningún Jedi. Solo era un hombre, con poder en la Fuerza, un sable láser y un pasado oscuro.

Allen continuó caminando por aquella calle, repleta de cadáveres. Pero algo le sorprendió. Justo en frente de aquel edificio, había otro cadáver, pero éste parecía que estaba meditando, mirando en dirección a aquel edificio y dando la espalda a los estragos de aquella batalla. Cuando Allen se acercó, vio que entre el hombre y el edificio, había otro cadáver, completamente vestido de negro, pero éste estaba tirado como los demás. El cuerpo que estaba en posición de meditar sin embargo, tenía una túnica Jedi y frente a él, estaba su sable láser. No parecía estropeado y estaba perfectamente colocado.

Allen se agachó para cogerlo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras activaba el sable láser, que tenía una hoja verde.

Se lo guardó y se dio la vuelta para ver al otro cuerpo. Supuso que fue una vez un Sith, por su ropa. Aún en la mano había una extraña figura con forma de pirámide.

-¿Un holocrón Sith? – dijo Allen cogiéndolo también.

No quería permanecer más tiempo en aquel sitio, solo pensar en los horrores que tuvieron que verse en aquella batalla le recordaba a las Guerras Clon.

Allen salió por fin de la montaña. Llenando sus pulmones de aire limpio, miró hacia el cielo, que estaba completamente despejado. Pensó que en cualquier momento Vader podría bajar de ese cielo en su nave, talvez junto con otras 100 de soldados. Había oído historias de algunos Jedi rezagados que se encontró después de su huida. Alguno le decían que Darth Vader era en realidad su amigo Anakin Skywalker. Pero Allen se negaba a creerlo, había sido muy amigo de Anakin y supuso que murió durante la orden 66, pero si tenía la oportunidad, le preguntaría a Vader.

Entonces un pitido que venía de su mochila le sacó de sus pensamientos. Empezó a rebuscar hasta que al fin lo encontró. Era un móvil, el móvil al que le dijo a Steve que llamara si en algún momento necesitaban su ayuda. Durante estos años, Allen había oído mucho en las noticias. El hundimiento de SHIELD, el falso asesinato de Stark y Thor peleando contra unos alienígenas otra vez y en ningún momento el teléfono había sonado así que Allen supuso que ya se habían olvidado de él.

-¿Hola? – dijo cuándo cogió la llamada.

-Allen, soy Steve.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿me necesitáis para algo?

-De hecho si, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué queréis que haga?

-Te lo explicaremos de camino, ¿dónde estás? Te pasaremos a recoger.

-Estoy en Grecia, en una isla llamada Samotracia.

-Muy bien, llegamos en unas horas – Después Allen colgó y se sentó en la cima de la montaña esperando a sus compañeros


	6. Chapter 6

Estuvo esperando varias horas cuando por fin vio el Quinjet aparecer a lo lejos. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba él, bajaron la rampa, sin aterrizar si quiera, tendrían prisa. Allen se subió y en cuanto lo hizo todos sus compañeros le saludaron amablemente, felices por volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – le preguntó Clint.

-Creo que sí. ¿En fin, que pasa?

-Stark ha creado inteligencia artificial, Ultrón, capaz de pensar por sí mismo y ahora está por todo internet. Creemos que irá a las costas de África, cerca de Sudáfrica para conseguir vibranium, el metal más fuerte de la Tierra. Se supone que allí hay un traficante de armas que vende el metal. Hay una cosa más, tiene de su lado a dos gemelos mejorados. HYDRA hizo experimentos con ellos – dijo dándole una carpeta en la que había fotos de un chico y de una chica, ambos parecían tener su edad.

-¿Cuáles son sus poderes?

-Él corre mucho y ella hace cosas con las manos, parecido a lo tuyo con la Fuerza –le dijo Thor.

Estuvieron volando varias horas. Cuando finalmente aterrizaron, Banner se quedó en el Quinjet por seguridad y los demás fueron a un barco que había en mitad de la arena.

Cuanto más se acercaban, más le daba la sensación a Allen de que algo muy malo iba a pasar, sentía un poder muy oscuro allí.

Cuando entraron en el barco, Barton y Natasha permanecieron escondidos mientras que Stark, Steve, Thor y Allen fueron a enfrentarse a Ultrón, al que vieron cortarle a un hombre el brazo con sus propias manos metálicas. Era enorme, aunque había visto droides más amenazadores. Detrás de él estaban los gemelos, Allen vio que aquel poder oscuro no venía de ninguno de esos tres, pero entonces, ¿de dónde venía?

En cuanto llegaron, vieron cómo Ultrón le daba una patada al hombre al que había arrancado un brazo, mientras insultaba a Stark.

-Ah hijo, vas a romperle el corazón a tu viejo – dijo Stark aterrizando justo detrás de ellos y enfrente de Allen.

-Si es necesario…

-Nadie tiene porque romper nada – dijo Thor.

-Tú nunca has hecho una tortilla – le dijo Ultrón, al parecer había heredado el pésimo sentido del humor de Tony.

-Se me ha adelantado por un segundo – dijo Tony, confirmando lo que Allen había pensado.

-Por cierto tengo un amigo que me gustaría presentaros – dijo Ultrón, moviéndose para dejar ver a una persona que caminó hasta donde antes estaba Ultrón –, a uno de vosotros le resultará terriblemente familiar.

Entonces Allen lo vio, tenía aspecto de ser de Utapau. Tenía algunas marcas rojas en su cabeza y ojos amarillos, llevaba una especie de armadura negra y las manos las tenía escondidas detrás de la espalda. Lo reconoció en seguida, era el Inquisidor, antiguo guardián de la orden Jedi y ahora cazador de ellos, bajo las órdenes de Vader por supuesto.

-Me alegro de volver a verle Caballero Allen – le dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Conoces al calvo? – le preguntó Iron Man.

-Claro que me conoce, al fin y al cabo, fuimos muy amigos hace tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Allen poniéndose en frente de sus amigos, con los ambos sables en la mano (el suyo propio y el que encontró en el templo), pero sin activarlos aún.

-Ya deberías saberlo. - Dijo sacando su espada láser de doble hoja. – Me envía Vader, si te rindes, te matare rápidamente.

Allen no dijo nada, solo activó sus sables láser, el inquisidor hizo lo mismo. Absolutamente nadie se movía y menos hacían cualquier ruido. Con una velocidad que sorprendió a ambos bandos, el inquisidor y Allen comenzaron a pelear. Los movimientos de ambos usuarios de la Fuerza eran increíblemente fluidos y no dudaban ni un momento en intentar asestar un golpe mortal a su contrincante, era como si pudieran ver los ataques del otro antes de que los lanzase.

-Bueno, mientras ellos están con sus problemas… - dijo Ultrón disparando con la mano a Tony.

Justo en ese momento todos empezaron a pelear. El chicho Maximoff comenzó a correr y golpeó al Capitán América y a Thor mientras que su hermana se dedicaba a coger cosas con sus poderes y lazárselas.

Parecía que todos estaban ignorando a Allen, por suerte. Ya tenía bastante con tener que pelear con el Inquisidor como para encima ser distraído por Ultrón.

Allen levantó la espada derecha y atacó a su enemigo, el cual esquivó el ataque e intentó golpearle pero Allen se agachó justo a tiempo como para que no le cortara la cabeza con la espada. Allen giró sobre sí mismo, dándole una patada en la cara al Inquisidor.

El inquisidor rápidamente volvió a atacar a Allen, quien con un sable logró bloquear el ataque y con el otro partió por la mitad el sable, cortando la empuñadura.

-Esto no se ha acabado – dijo con rabia. Empujó a Galen usando la fuerza, quien se golpeó contra la pared. Al levantarse, el inquisidor ya se había ido y no veía a ninguno de sus amigos. Allen se quedó ahí, de pie. Si el inquisidor había llegado hasta la Tierra, ¿cómo podría proteger al planeta de todo el imperio?

Sentía a sus compañeros, sentía que un gran miedo les estaba inundando, ¿qué estaba pasando?

De repente notó alguien a su lado y se giró rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Vio a la chica Maximoff y algo rojo que salía de la punta de sus dedos y entraba en sus ojos. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando al fin pudo ver, se encontraba de pie, en una enorme sala, con el techo muy alto, pilares y estatuas gigantes. Estaba en el Templo Jedi. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso la chica Maximoff tenía tanto poder?

-¿Sucede algo Allen? - preguntó alguien que estaba detrás de Allen. En seguida reconoció la voz y se le heló la sangre.

-¿Maestro? -dijo girándose. Y lo vio, era su maestro, vestido con la túnica Jedi que siempre llevaba y con la misma sonrisa que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Por qué Allen? - Allen se giró de nuevo para ver a la nueva persona que le estaba hablando. Era su amiga Shona, con quien creció, entrenó y jugó en el templo desde que era pequeño.

-¿Por qué huiste Allen? - Esta vez aparecieron 10 personas más, todos amigos de su época en el templo, cada vez eran más y más, le había rodeado y no se callaban.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste Allen? - era todo lo que decían una y otra y otra vez - Tú nos mataste Allen, fue tu culpa.

-¡No! ¡No tuve opción!

-Siempre hay opción Allen y tu escogiste matarnos - le dijo su maestro.

-¡No! ¡No!

-¡Allen! ¡Allen! Despierta compañero ¡no es real! - Allen oyó la voz de Clint y todo el templo,sus amigos y su maestro desaparecieron. Ahora estaba tirado en el Quinjet y Clint no dejaba de agitarle para que pudiera salir del trance.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Allen, inclinándose.

-Fue Wanda Maximoff, ella ha... jugado con las mentes de todos - entonces Allen se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros estaban a su alreder, con la vista fijada en el suelo o simplemente mirando a la nada.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar seguro.


	7. Chapter 7

-A un lugar seguro. Será mejor que duermas un rato, aún quedan varias horas.

¿Dormir? Allen llevaba días sin dormir, ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que durmió más de tres horas seguidas. Entre su viaje y la batalla con el Inquisidor, al joven Jedi le dolía todo el cuerpo. No dejaba de pensar en aquél hombre, quería pensar que aún había esperanza para recuperar a quien una vez fue su amigo, pero no estaba seguro.

Cuando aterrizaron, Allen vio la casa de Barton, había ido un par de veces hacía ya más de tres años, desde lo de Nueva York, no había vuelto a ir. Se dio cuenta de que ahora había un granero y un par de cosas más, supuso que Clint quería transformar aquello en una especie de granja.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Thor cuando subían al porche.

-Un lugar seguro – respondió Stark.

-O eso espero – añadió Clint mientras abría la puerta. - ¿Cariño? Estoy en casa.

Allen vio cómo Laura, la esposa de Clint, salía de la cocina. Lo que no sabía es que estaba embarazada. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron.

-Seguro que es una agente – dijo Tony.

-Caballeros, esta es Laura.

-Conozco todos vuestros nombres – dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-Oh ahí vienen – dijo Clint al ver a dos niños pequeños, claramente sus hijos, apareciendo por la puerta, estaban más grandes de lo que Allen recordaba. Clint les dio un gran abrazo ante las sorprendidas miradas de todos sus compañeros, salvo las de Allen y Natasha, que ya lo sabían.

-¿Has traído a la tía Nat? – le preguntó la niña más pequeña.

-¿Por qué no le das un abrazo y lo averiguas? – dijo Natasha saliendo de detrás de sus compañeros y abrazando a la niña pequeña.

-Perdón por la intrusión – se disculpó Steve.

-Si, habríamos avisado pero estábamos ocupados no sabiendo que existíais – dijo Stark.

-Ya, Furia me ayudó a montar esto cuando me uní, lo dejó fuera de SHIELD, yo quería mantenerlo así. Supongo que es un buen lugar para esconderse.

-Me alegro de volver a verte – dijo Allen sonriendo y abrazando a Laura, que le devolvió el abrazo.

-Clint me dijo que tuviste que irte, me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

-¿Y cómo está la pequeña Natasha? – le dijo Nat sonriendo.

-¿Natasha? – preguntó Allen, que lo entendió cuando su compañera miró a la barriga de la embarazada – Oh claro.

-En realidad… es Nathaniel – Allen tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Nat al oír eso.

-Traidor.

Justo entonces Thor salió de la casa, con un paso rápido y seguido de Rogers, que iba a ver qué le pasaba.

Allen salió unos minutos más tarde y encontró al Capitán solo mirando de pie unos árboles, sin moverse.

-¿A dónde ha ido Thor?

-A buscar respuestas o algo así- le dijo sin girarse, Allen podía sentir el dolor que sentía, sabía que era por lo que le había hecho Maximoff.

-Sabes, cuando llegué a la Tierra, me dediqué a leer, para aprender la historia de este planeta, que por cierto es muy corta – Steve se giró y le miró, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar. – Un día, estaba leyendo sobre los griegos y sus filósofos y vi una frase, creo que era de Platón: " _Solo los muertos han visto el final de la guerra."_ Todos tenemos fantasmas Steve, nos siguen y nos atormentan.

-¿Y cuáles son los tuyos? – le preguntó el Capitán. Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Allen finalmente habló.

-En mi galaxia, durante la guerra, a todos los caballeros Jedi nos ascendieron y nos dieron un pelotón de clones, a algunos unos pelotones más. Nos convirtieron en generales y comandantes. Vi muchas cosas horribles, seguro que tú también, muchos amigos cayeron pero… no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera vengarlos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque la venganza se alimenta del odio, del dolor personal, nos llevaría al lado oscuro. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que había otra forma mejor de vengarse de todos aquellos que habían iniciado la guerra pero estaban sentados en sus casas tranquilamente.

-¿Cuál?

-Aguantar hasta el final de la guerra. Esa es nuestra venganza Steve. Pero cuando vi aquella frase de Platón, me di cuenta. Los hombres como tú nunca podréis abandonar la lucha, porque podéis pelear. Si hay alguien en peligro, peleáis por esa persona. Debes aceptar eso Steve, no puedes seguir soñando con un mundo en el que estemos en paz y no tengamos que pelear. Es lo que tiene ser un héroe como vosotros. –Allen se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa cuando oyó a Steve, que habló.

-Te equivocas, Allen, tú también eres un héroe.

Allen siguió andando hacia la casa. La verdad, es que nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un héroe, ni si quiera se lo había planteado.

Entró a la casa y pasó varias horas meditando, hasta que anocheció. Bruce lo sacó de su trance, avisándole de que tenían visita. Cuando Allen bajó al salón, vio a Furia y le estrechó la mano.

-Me alegro de volver a verle agente – le dijo Furia.

-Igualmente señor.

-Ultrón os ha sacado del partido para ganar tiempo. Mis contactos dicen que está construyendo algo. Por la cantidad de Vibranium que consiguió no creo que sea una sola cosa.

-¿Y qué hay del propio Ultrón? – preguntó Steve.

-Es fácil de rastrear, está en todas partes. El tío se multiplica más deprisa que un conejo de campo. Aun así eso no nos aclara cuáles son sus planes.

-¿Y qué hay del hombre con el que peleó Allen? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? – preguntó Natasha.

-Realmente no le importa nada de lo que haga Ultrón. Solo quiere esto – dijo Allen sacando el holocrón de su bolsillo y enseñándoselo a todos.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Banner.

-Lo llamamos holocrón, es algo que usaba la gente como yo para guardar mensajes, información, secretos y esas cosas. Solo puede ver lo que lleva dentro alguien que use la Fuerza.

-¿Y qué hay en este holocrón? – preguntó Furia.

-No lo sé, esta clase de holocrones en concreto solo los pueden abrir aquellos que usen el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Tal vez no sea nada, o tal vez sean los planos de armas de destrucción masiva, en cualquier caso, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo consigan.

-¿Pero quién es ese tío? ¿De qué lo conoces? – preguntó Clint.

-En el Templo Jedi él era un guardia y uno de los mejores de hecho. Nos hicimos amigos. Durante la guerra… sucedieron cosas y empezó a desconfiar de la orden. Cayó al lado oscuro y lo último que oí sobre él justo antes de irme era que se dedicaba a cazar Jedis. Supongo que ahora trabaja para el Imperio.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué narices quieres Ultrón? – preguntó Furia, volviendo al tema principal.

-Evolucionar – dijo Steve.

-Ya, ¿pero cómo?

-Ultrón sigue fabricando cuerpos, tal vez para eso quiere el vibranium, para hacerse un cuerpo más resistente.

-No – dijo de repente Bruce -. Eso tan solo implicaría un cuerpo más resistente, nada más. Lo que él busca es evolucionar, quiere acercarse todo lo posible a la perfección.

Entonces Allen se dio cuenta de lo que Bruce quería decir.

-¿Alguien ha hablado con la Doctora Cho últimamente?

-Tenemos que ir hasta su laboratorio en Seúl – dijo Steve.

-Yo iré hasta Oslo, allí está la central de datos, intentaré localizar al hacker que no está ayudando- dijo Tony. Luego se dirigió a Bruce-. De camino te dejaré en la Torre.

-Allen ve con Bruce a la Torre. Si esto es una trampa y Ultrón vuelve a intentar usar a Hulk, necesitaremos que haya alguien montando guardia – le ordenó Steve.

-Muy bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente Allen y Banner ya estaban en la Torre. Era por la tarde y habían recibido dos llamadas, de Tony y de Clint, ambos avisando de que estaban de camino a la Torre.

El primero en llegar fue Tony, minutos después, un Quinjet aterrizó y Barton salió de él, empujando una especie de contenedor.

-¡Tiene a Natasha! – gritó el arquero.

-¿Ultrón?

-Si. Estábamos robándole el cuerpo que se estaba fabricando cuanto cogió a Natasha, Steve me ordenó que me fuera, él debe de estar de camino

-Llévalo al laboratorio – le dijo Banner.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Banner y Tony se dedicaron a intentar meter a Jarvis, que resultó ser el hacker que impedía que Ultrón se hiciera con los códigos nucleares, en el cuerpo que la Doctora Cho había hecho para Ultrón. Allen permanecía en silencio a un lado de la sala, realmente no les prestaba atención, no podía dejar de pensar en la visión que la chica Maximoff le había hecho ver. Sabía que no era más que un miedo, una simple pesadilla, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Por primera vez en muchos años, Allen se sentía realmente enfadado con una persona.

Pasaron varias horas, en las que ambos científicos siguieron trabajando y Clint estaba buscando a Nat, hasta que Steve apareció, con dos invitados inesperados.

-Solo lo diré una vez.

-¿Qué tal ninguna? – dijo Tony.

-¡Apagadlo!

-Nop, imposible.

-¡No sabéis lo que hacéis!

-¿Y usted si? ¿Está seguro de que ella no está en su cabeza capitán? – dijo Allen, dando un paso al frente y cogiendo uno de sus sables laser, pero sin activarlo aún.

-Sé que están furiosos – dijo la chica, pero Allen la interrumpió.

-Créeme, no sabes lo furioso que estoy. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, me atrae la idea de matar a alguien.

Entonces todos comenzaron a gritarse. Seguían discutiendo hasta que el chico Maximoff quitó todos los cables tna rápido que ni le vieron.

-No no, sigan. ¿Decían?

Entonces hubo un disparo y Pietro cayó a la planta de abajo, en la que estaba Clint.

Stark intentó redirigir la energía al androide pero Steve lanzó su escudo, destruyendo varios ordenadores. Todos comenzaron a pelear, Allen intentó mantenerse al margen pero cuando vio a Wanda Maximoff que parecía estar a punto de usar sus poderes Allen tuvo que intervenir. Levantó la mano y con la Fuerza comenzó a estrangularla.

-Adelante… Dame una razón para seguir apretando.

Sin embargo la soltó cuando Thor llegó de repente, se subió encima del contenedor y usando unos rayos cargó al completo el contenedor.

Una vez los rayos pararon hubo un enorme silencio durante unos momentos, pero fue interrumpido cuando el contenedor explotó, Thor salió volando por los aires y lentamente el androide, con la piel roja como la sangre, se incorporó sobre el contenedor.

Lentamente, miró a su alrededor, fijándose en todos los rostros de todos los allí presentes.

Entonces se abalanzó sobre Thor, que lo cogió y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Todos salieron del laboratorio y fueron hasta el salón, para ver como el androide miraba su reflejo en la ventana, flotando en el aire.

-Lo siento, ha sido… raro – dijo una vez aterrizó en el suelo – Gracias- le dijo a Thor, entonces hizo que apareciera una capa dorada sobre su espalda.

-¿Tú has ayudado a crear esto? – le dijo Steve.

-He tenido una visión. Un remolino que succiona toda esperanza y en su centro, eso – dijo señalando a la gema que había en la frente del androide. – Es la gema de la mente. Una de las gemas del infinito, el poder más grande de todo el universo sin parangón en su capacidad destructiva.

-¿Y por qué quieres darle vida?

-Porque Stark tiene razón.

-Dios entonces sí que es el fin del universo – murmuró Allen.

-No podemos derrotar a Ultrón.

-Solos no – dijo el androide.

-¿Por qué tu visión habla igual que Jarvis? – preguntó Steve.

-Hemos reconfigurado la matriz de Jarvis, para crear algo nuevo – explicó Tony.

-Ya he cubierto mi cupo de novedades.

-Crees que soy un hijo de Ultrón – dijo el androide.

-¿No es así?

-No soy Ultrón. No soy Jarvis, yo soy…

-Mire dentro de tu cabeza y vi aniquilación – dijo Wanda.

-Vuelve a mirar.

-Como si lo que dijera ella significara algo para mí – dijo Allen.

-¡Sus poderes, nuestras horribles visiones, Ultrón! Todo procede de la gema de la mente y no es nada comparado a lo que puede desatar. Pero si está de nuestro lado…

-¿Lo está?

-Creo que no es tan simple. Yo estoy del lado de la vida, Ultrón no. Él pondrá fin a todo.

-¿Y a qué espera? – preguntó Tony.

-A vosotros.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Allen.

-En Sokovia – dijo Clint -. Y tiene a Nat allí.

-Si nos equivocamos contigo – dijo Bruce, avanzando lentamente hacia el androide de forma amenazante-. Si eres el monstruo que Ultrón dice ser…

-¿Qué vais a hacer? Yo no quiero matar a Ultrón. Es único y está sufriendo. Pero su dolor engullirá a la Tierra. Así que debe ser destruido, cada forma que ha construido, cada rastro de su presencia en la red. Tenemos que actuar ya y ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo sin los demás. Puede que yo sea un monstruo, creo que no lo sabría si lo fuera. No soy como vosotros, ni soy lo que pretendíais. Y no voy a conseguir que confiéis en mí, pero debemos irnos – dijo levantando el martillo de Thor y dándoselo.

Todo el mundo se quedó completamente en silencio. Todos estaban increíblemente sorprendidos por el hecho de que el androide fuera capaz de levantar el martillo de Thor.

-Buen trabajo – le dijo Thor a Tony, cuando finalmente cogió el martillo y el androide y él echaron a andar.

-Tres minutos – dijo Steve después de un breve silencio -. Coged lo necesario.

Entonces todos se dispersaron. Allen salió a la terraza a tomar un poco el aire.

Estaba agotado. Llevaba días sin dormir, últimamente todo lo que había hecho era pelear.

El temor de que el imperio viniera a por él no dejaba de aumentar. Allen se sentó en el borde de la terraza de tal forma que miraba al interior de la Torre. Entonces vio que Wanda le estaba mirando fijamente pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Allen también la estaba mirando desvió la mirada hacia su hermano y empezó a hablar con él.

Tras un par de minutos todos se reunieron en el Quinjet.

-Ultrón sabe que vamos a ir. Seguro que nos recibe con toda la artillería y para eso nos apuntamos. Pero la gente de Sokovia no. Así que nuestra prioridad, será evacuarlos. Lo único que quieren es vivir en paz y hoy no va a ser así, pero haremos lo posible por protegerlos y podemos conseguirlo. Averigüemos que ha estado construyendo Ultrón, encontremos a Romanoff y despejemos el terreno. Que la lucha solo sea entre nosotros – dijo Steve, justo antes de que Barton despegara el Quinjet.

Volaron varias horas y aterrizaron en un bosque justo al lado de la ciudad.

-Thor, llévate a Banner e id a la base de HYDRA, se supone que es ahí donde Ultrón tiene a Nat. Wanda, tu haz que la gente salga de la ciudad. Pietro, ve a la comisaría y avísales de lo que está a punto de pasar, asegúrate de que te toman en serio. Los demás vamos a asegurarnos de que la evacuación vaya bien.

-Ultrón está en la iglesia, me está esperando – dijo Tony.

-Ve, intenta ganar algo de tiempo hasta que Thor encuentre lo que ha construido Ultrón.

Y sin más palabras Thor se fue volando, cargando con Bruce, Tony también se fue volando hacia la iglesia y Pietro salió corriendo hacia la comisaría. Los demás fueron a paso ligero hasta la ciudad, para intentar coordinar la evacuación.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que salió menos de la mitad de la gente de la ciudad, y de repente cientos de robots salieron del suelo y del río y llegaron volando.

En seguida la lucha comenzó. Los robots disparaban a todo lo que fuese y los héroes intentaban contenerlos, pero eran demasiados.

Pelearon hasta que de repente hubo un gran temblor y los robots dejaron de atacar. Sintieron cómo gran parte de la ciudad se elevaba.

-¿La ciudad está volando? – exclamó Clint.

-¿La veis? – La voz de Ultrón salía de todos sus robots – Toda su belleza, su inevitabilidad. ¡Os alzáis solo para caer! Vosotros vengadores sois mi meteorito, mi rápida y terrible espada y la Tierra se agrietara bajo el peso de vuestro fracaso. Expulsadme de vuestros ordenadores, volved a mi propia sangre contra mí, no significa nada. Cuando el polvo se asiente lo único vivo de este mundo… será de metal.

-¡Seguid peleando! – Ordenó Steve- Tenemos que aguantar hasta que Stark halle una forma de parar esto.

-Sin presiones…- dijo Tony.

-Los demás tenemos una misión, destrozad esas cosas. Si os hacen daño, devolvédselo, si os matan… ni caso.

Allen iba corriendo entre calles estrechas, varios robots le estaban persiguiendo. Llegó a una intersección y vio a Wanda peleando con varios y a otros más que se acercaban volando, ellos dos solos no podían con todos a la vez.

-¡Corre, Corre! – gritó Allen, agarrándola del brazo y corriendo hacia un edificio cercano, ambos saltaron por la ventana.

-¡Oh, dios! ¿Cómo he podido dejar que pasara esto? – se lamentó Wanda, arrastrándose para apoyar la espalda a la pared junto a Allen.

-¿Estás herida?

-¡Todo es por nuestra culpa!

-¡Eh mírame! Esto es culpa de todos. ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir? Necesito saberlo porque la ciudad e-está volando ¿vale? ¡Está volando! Luchamos contra un ejército de robots y yo voy con un par de espadas, ¡nada de esto tiene sentido! Yo voy a seguir porque es mi trabajo y no puedo trabajar y además hacer de canguro. No importa lo que hayas hecho ni lo que eras. Si sales ahí peleas a muerte. Si te quedas aquí le diré a tu hermano que venga a buscarte, pero si sales, eres una Vengadora.

Wanda no decía nada, tan solo le miraba fijamente. Entonces Allen se levantó.

-Muy bien, que sepas que esto no cambia nada.

Y tras decir eso salió por la puerta atacando a todos los robots que podía. Los destruía como podía, con las espadas, con la Fuerza, aun así seguían llegando.

Cada vez eran más y más. Allen tuvo que cubrirse detrás de un coche para que no le dieran las balas.

Entonces la puerta del edificio en el que estaba Wanda se abrió y ella salió con la vista clavada en el grupo de robots. Usando sus poderes los despedazó y con la ayuda de Allen consiguieron acabar con los robots de aquella zona.

Entonces Wanda miró a Allen, por un momento, hubo un gran silencio.

-En realidad, esto lo cambia todo – le dijo.

-Aquí está todo despejado, vayamos al centro, allí aún hay bastantes.

De repente Pietro llegó corriendo y cogió a Wanda en brazos.

-¡No te quedes atrás! – dijo y salió corriendo de nuevo.

-Ah, qué asco de tío… - dijo suspirando Allen y echando a correr hacia el centro.

-¿Qué tienes Stark? – preguntó Steve por el comunicador.

-No mucho, quizá una forma de volatilizar la ciudad, eso impedirá que impacte en la superficie. Saldrá bien si abandonáis la ciudad.

-Te pedía una solución no un plan de escape.

-El radio de impacto aumenta a cada segundo que pasa, tarde o temprano habrá que tomar una decisión.

-Bueno hay peores formas de morir – dijo Natasha-. ¿Dónde encontraré unas vistas así?

-Me alegro de que le guste las vistas Romanoff – dijo Furia, sorprendiendo a todos-. Están a punto de mejorar.

Todos miraron asombrados hacia el borde de la ciudad y vieron, con gran asombro, al helitransportador de SHIELD elevándose.

-¿Bonito verdad? Lo hemos desempolvado con un par de amigos.

Del helitransportador salieron varios botes salvavidas y varias naves de apoyo.

-Subamos a los civiles a los botes – ordenó Steve.

Varios robots volaron hacia el helitransportador pero Rhodey/Máquina de Guerra apareció volando y con la ayuda de Tony comenzó a eliminar a los robots.

-¡Wanda, sube a esos civiles al transporte! – dijo Allen, atravesando a uno de los robots con su espada.

-¡Voy!

-Vengadores, es hora de currar, ¡id a la iglesia! – dijo Tony.

Todos llegaron a la iglesia casi a la vez, menos Natasha y Hulk.

-Romanoff, más vale que tú y Banner no estéis jugando a los médicos – bromeó Tony.

-Tranqui cabeza de lata, no todos podemos volar – pocos segundos después Natasha llegó.

-Si Ultrón le echa mano al núcleo perdemos – dijo Stark, justo a la vez que Hulk llegaba aplastando a varios robots.

En ese momento, Ultrón apareció y se quedó mirándolos desde fuera de la iglesia.

-¡¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer!? – gritó Thor. Ultrón levantó la mano y cientos de robots se agruparon, probablemente sobrepasaban la cantidad de mil.

-Tenías que preguntar – le dijo Allen.

-Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, es exactamente lo que quería. Todos vosotros contra todo yo. ¿Pero cómo esperáis detenerme?

-Bueno, como dijo el viejo… juntos – dijo Tony.

Entonces todos los robots atacaron todos a la vez. Allen no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, segundos, minutos. Solo sabía que cada robot que entraba en la iglesia era abatido. Estaban consiguiendo rechazarlos, Ultrón estaba tan frustrado que incluso él entró a pelear, pero Visión logró sacarlo de allí.

Entonces Tony y Thor salieron con Visión, los tres dispararon sus rayos, usaron tanta potencia que incluso parte de la aleación de vibranium de Ultrón se derritió.

Cuando al fin pararon, Ultrón apenas se tenía en pie.

-Bueno, viéndolo en retrospectiva… - pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que Hulk lo mandó volando por los aires.

Entonces el resto de robots empezaron a retirarse.

-Intentan escapar.

-No podemos permitirlo – dijo Tony - ¡Rhodey!

Entonces Rhodes y Visión comenzaron a eliminar a todos los robots que intentaban huir.

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo Steve-. Ya noto el aire menos denso. Subid a los botes salvavidas.

-¿Qué hay del núcleo? – preguntó Allen.

-Yo lo protegeré – dijo Wanda, Allen la miró con cierta desconfianza -. Es mi trabajo.

Él se limitó a asentir, pese a todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, seguía sin caerle nada bien Wanda.

-Muy bien – dijo Steve- ¡Adelante!

Todos salieron corriendo. Allen salió de la iglesia y se dirigió hacia el bote que había al norte. Vio a varios civiles y los acompañó hasta el bote.

-¡Kastel! – Allen oyó que una mujer gritaba - ¡Estábamos en el mercado, Kastel!

-Ni un minuto de descanso – murmuró Allen, mientras echaba a correr hacia el niño, al que vio agachado junto al mercado.

-Vamos chaval, tu madre te está buscando – dijo Allen mientras lo cogía en brazos.

Justo entonces vio que un Quinjet se aproximaba hacia ellos a mucha velocidad, pilotado por Ultrón. Sabía lo que Ultrón iba a hacer y Allen sabía lo que él debía de hacer.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Allen oyó la ametralladora y luego un potente zumbido, sintió que algo lo agarraba y cuando abrió los ojos y los disparos cesaron, vio a Pietro, con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros de bala.

-¿No lo has visto venir? – cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Allen se quedó contemplando su cuerpo, inmóvil, durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Steve llegó, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada, Steve cogió en brazos el cuerpo de Pietro y ambos fueron hacia el bote salvavidas.

Allen se tumbó en unos asientos libres, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba empezando a verlo todo negro Su visión se oscurecía más y más, hasta que todo se volvió negro.


	9. Chapter 9

Allen abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en una habitación, había mucha luz. Tenía unas grandes ventanas en una de las paredes. No era una habitación de enfermería, era más como un dormitorio normal y corriente. La cama era grande, había una mesita de noche, un armario, varios muebles con cajones y un escritorio, en el que había un portátil.

El joven Jedi se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no reconocía dónde estaba. Caminó un rato sin ver a nadie hasta que finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser un salón.

-Veo que ya te has levantado – dijo Visión, entrando justo detrás de él en el salón.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste debido a la pérdida de sangre. Ahora mismo estás en el nuevo complejo de los Vengadores, a las afueras de Nueva York. Llevas inconsciente dos días.

-¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayara?

-Conseguimos destruir la parte de la ciudad que estaba flotando. Por desgracia, miles de Sokovianos murieron por los escombros que cayeron.

Allen ya se esperaba aquello, sabía que miles era mejor que miles de millones, sin embargo aún pesaba en su conciencia, podrían haberlo evitado.

-¿Dónde están todos los demás? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no había visto a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Thor volvió esta mañana a Asgard y parece ser que el señor Stark ha decidido retirarse, al menos durante un tiempo. El doctor Banner está desaparecido.

-¿Desparecido?

-En cuanto la batalla acabó, cogió un Quinjet y se fue, al estar en modo oculto no podemos rastrearlo. Ahora mismo se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

-¿Y Steve, Clint y Natasha?

-El señor Barton también se ha retirado. El Capitán y la señorita Romanoff están viviendo en este complejo, entrenando a los nuevos Vengadores.

-¿Nuevos Vengadores? ¿Quiénes son los aspirantes? – preguntó Allen, sentándose en el sofá, Visión hizo lo mismo.

-El coronel Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff y yo, Visión. Steve y Natasha esperaban que te quedaras aquí con ellos.

-¿Dónde están? Querría hablar con ellos.

-Según el sistema, ambos están entrenando en el gimnasio. Tan solo tiene que seguir este pasillo y girar a la derecha cuando llegue al final – le dijo Visión, señalándole un pasillo que tenía a su espalda.

-Gracias visión – le agradeció Allen, levantándose.

-Tal vez debería hablar con Wanda.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Desde que volvimos solo sale de su habitación cuando hay entrenamiento, no habla con nadie. La muerte de su hermano la ha afectado mucho.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a poder cambiar su estado de ánimo? – preguntó Allen, intentando sonar lo más frío posible. Él se sentía culpable por la muerte de Pietro, quien murió por salvarle la vida, no pensaba que a Wanda le gustara mucho verle en ese momento.

-Tal vez unas palabras de la persona por la que se sacrificó su hermano signifiquen algo para ella más que de cualquier otro.

-Hablaré con ella – dijo Allen, echando a andar hacia el gimnasio.

En realidad pensaba que su conversación con Wanda haría más mal que bien, al fin y al cabo, Pietro estaba muerto por su culpa. Imaginaba que ahora mismo Wanda le odiaría tanto como él la odiaba cuando la conoció. Ahora que miraba hacia atrás, empezaba a pensar que tal vez se había pasado un poco con ella. Era cierto que le había hecho ver aquella horrible visión y que ahora ella conocía su mayor miedo, pero en realidad él también había hecho cosas horribles en la guerra.

Tras un rato caminando, Allen llegó al gimnasio. La puerta estaba abierta y se oían grandes golpes que venían de dentro. Cuando Allen se asomó vio a Steve, golpeando con mucha fuerza un saco de boxeo y a Natasha golpeando otro saco, pero ella le daba patadas realizadas con mucha flexibilidad y con las que Allen solo podía soñar hacer.

-Veo que vosotros no descansáis – dijo Allen, para hacerse notar. Ambos Vengadores pararon de golpear sus sacos y se giraron sorprendidos por verle allí.

-¡Has despertado! – dijo Steve sonriendo y acercándose para estrecharle la mano.

-¿No deberías dejar de entrenar durante unos días?

-No podemos, técnicamente aún no ha acabado todo. – le dijo Natasha, acercándose y poniéndose al lado de Steve.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Durante la batalla de Sokovia, faltaba alguien – le dijo Steve.

-El Inquisidor – dijo Allen, cayendo en la cuenta de que no estuvo en la batalla.

-Así es, aún está suelto.

-No puedo dejar que vayáis a por él. Es a mí a quien busca, a mí y al holocrón. Es mi problema, no vuestro.

-No digas tonterías. Si es tu problema, también es el nuestro. Además, tú viniste sin dudarlo ni un instante cuando te lo pedimos – le dijo Natasha, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Allen sabía lo cabezones que eran sus compañeros, sabía que no valdría nada de lo que dijera.

-¿Estáis seguro de que queréis hacer esto? Los Sith, el Imperio, no es nada parecido a lo que hayáis visto jamás. Nos enfrentaremos a un poder que ni los que lo usamos lo entendemos.

-Ya sabes la respuesta – le dijo Steve.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora que estamos al día, queríamos pedirte ayuda para entrenar a los nuevos Vengadores.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tu. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo estás a nuestra altura y en el de con espadas o cosas parecidas nos das mil vueltas a cualquiera de este planeta. Además, con tus poderes podrás ayudar a Wanda a controlar mejor los suyos y a mejorar – le dijo Natasha.

-Está bien.

Allen estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se acordó de algo.

-Por cierto, hablando de Wanda, ¿podríais decirme dónde está su habitación? Quería hablar con ella.

-De hecho está justo al lado de la tuya. Pero no creo que consigas nada, se encierra en su cuarto y no quiere hablar con nadie- le contestó Natasha, caminando de nuevo al saco.

-Gracias – dijo Allen, saliendo del gimnasio y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Wanda.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que ser algo convincente si quería que Wanda no le odiase de por vida. Realmente no es como si le importara lo que Wanda pensara de él, pero ya que iban a estar en el mismo equipo, por lo menos que no hubiera malo rollos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, llamó pero no oyó ninguna respuesta.

-Wanda… Wanda soy Allen. ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué quieres? – oyó que le gritaba desde dentro, con solo dos palabras Allen ya podía decir que había estado llorando.

-Solo quiero hablar. ¿Puedo pasar? – Allen estuvo de pie ahí un buen rato y justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse la puerta se abrió.

-Veo que has despertado – dijo ella muy seria. Allen tenía razón, había estado llorando. Estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Wanda se echó a un lado, para que Allen pudiera pasar.

-Sí, me acabo de despertar – dijo Allen, entrando a la habitación. Era igual que la suya, solo que la de Wanda estaba más decorada con fotos y esas cosas.

-¿Y vienes a verme nada más despertarte? – preguntó Wanda, cerrando la puerta. – Creía que me odiabas.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó Wanda. Fui muy duro contigo por lo que pasó.

Wanda se sentó en la cama, sin mirarle si quiera. Allen la imitó y se sentó en el sofá que había al lado.

-Solo quería decir que se lo que sientes. Pietro se sacrificó por mí, si algún día necesitas algo, lo que sea, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

-¡De verdad lo sabes! ¿Sabes lo que se siente al perder a la persona más importante de tu vida? – le gritó Wanda, volviendo a mirar al suelo.

-Cuando tenía 17 años, unos soldados entraron en el templo en el que yo vivía con mis amigos y mis maestros. Los mataron a todos, vi a todos mis amigos, a todos los que me enseñaron, los vi morir a todos – le dijo Allen, parecía que aquellas palabras la sorprendieron porque dejó de mirar al suelo y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Eran aquellas personas de la visión, de lo que te hice ver?

-Sí. Siento que me pusiera de esa forma contigo. Es solo que… no sé. Supongo que me lo tomé muy mal.

-Fue mi culpa, yo te mostré aquello.

-Supongo que todos cometemos errores – le dijo Allen, con una triste sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces ambos se sumieron en un silencio que a Allen le pareció eterno.

-Durante la batalla, cuando me diste aquella charla.

-Siento lo que dije, estaba enfadado y-

-Dijiste, que aquello no cambiaba nada.

-Si ¿Y?

-Te equivocabas, creo que todo ha cambiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Allen. En ese momento Wanda se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Hace menos de una semana cada vez que me veías querías matarme, me odiabas. Y ahora aquí estás, en mi habitación, consolándome. ¿Sigues pensando que nada ha cambiado?

-Supongo que algo sí.

-¿Es la culpabilidad? ¿Estás aquí porque te sientes culpable por lo de Pietro?

-No, no es por eso.

-¿Entonces es que ahora te caigo bien? ¿Ahora somos amigos?

-No sé. Supongo que si – entonces Wanda se abalanzó sobre Allen y le abrazó con fuerza.

Allen no sabía qué hacer. No porque nunca le hubieran abrazado, obviamente le habían abrazado antes, simplemente no se esperaba que Wanda le abrazara y menos aún después de la conversación que acababan de tener.

Pero Allen supuso que Wanda necesitaba de verdad a alguien que la entendiera y la consolara así que le devolvió el abrazo.


End file.
